


Wisdom Teeth

by caffeineAndroid



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineAndroid/pseuds/caffeineAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are wisdom teeth a thing if most of the time people have to get them removed? Nico has no idea, but what she knows is that she's not looking forward to it at all. Oh well, at least she has the company of her girlfriend to reassure her, right? In which Nico is a scared baby and forces Maki to drive and accompany her to her deathly dentist appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I got my last wisdom tooth extracted today and somehow this ensued.
> 
> It's pretty short but I hope you enjoy it while I go back to my jaw pain :v

“Will it hurt?”

 

“It shouldn't, but I've never done it before so how should I know?”

 

“Well isn't that reassuring.”

 

“Shut up and stop being a crybaby.”

 

“I’m not a crybaby!”

 

“You sure look like one.”

 

“Hey! Take that back!!”

 

A cough from another patient brought the two girls back to reality, and they realized a little too late that they were making a scene in the middle of the waiting room, all eyes on them as they turned red and stared at their feet, muttering an apology.

 

The silence didn't last long though.

 

“Are you sure it's not going to hurt?”

 

Maki let out a groan. “It’s just a tooth, Nico-chan.”

 

“A  _ wisdom _ tooth.”

 

“Whatever. The anesthesia should numb any pain.”

 

“But what if it doesn't?”

 

“Ugh, why did I come with you again?”

 

“Because you love me?” Came the reply in that sweet voice of hers, and the still shorter 24 year old gave the redhead a grin that, in the young girl’s humble opinion, could melt the Arctic.

 

Before Maki got a chance to answer though, a call for ‘Miss Yazawa Nico’ was heard and the mentioned girl shot up in half a second, stiff as a board. 

 

Seeing the other so nervous woke up the rarely seen caring side of Maki, and the redhead moved her hand quickly, taking the smaller hand in hers and giving her a light squeeze. “It’ll be fine.” She reassured.

 

That seemed to make the black-haired girl relax a little. She returned the squeeze before walking off, following the person who had previously called her.

 

* * *

 

“It hurt!” Said a teary eyed Nico through a slightly swollen face which was still under the effects of the anesthesia, making it hard for the affected girl to pout as she would have wanted.

 

But that didn't stop her from helplessly pounding her fists against the taller girl's arm. “You liar!”

 

It actually hadn't hurt that much. Well, it did, but Nico had been expecting worse. However she could feel a slight sting of pain through her numbed face and she wasn't looking forward to whenever the anesthesia wore off. 

 

So obviously she had to take it out on the girl who had not so eagerly accepted to drive her to the dentist. 

 

Maki kept regretting that decision.

 

“Oh come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You're just exaggerating.” She fished out her keys from her pocket and opened the car doors. “Now get in the car so I can drop you at your place and get this over with, drama queen.” Ordered the redhead as she got behind the wheel.

 

“You’re so insensitive, Maki-chan.” Complained Nico as she got into the passenger's seat. “Your girlfriend is in pain and all you wanna do is get rid of her as quickly as possible. How cruel!”

 

She over exaggerated that last few words to accentuate her point, and realized her mistake as a sharp pain went through her jaw. Her brow furrowed and she instinctively put a hand to her face. As if that would help with anything.

 

“That’s what you get for being so loud.”

 

“You weren't complaining about that the other night.” Retorted the still in pain girl, but she managed a grin until seeing Maki go red to her ears at her comment.

 

“J-just shut up already!”

 

Nico chuckled, but did as told and let the still tomato red girl focus on the road.

 

* * *

 

Maki parked in front of the apartment complex where Nico lived and shyly turned to look at her. “Take some painkillers and put some ice to your face so it won't swell so much.” She blurted out, effectively stopping Nico before she stepped off the car.

 

The dentist had told her as much, but Nico smiled at the girl's concern anyway and nodded, giving her a sincere smile.

 

“And, uhm, call me if. You know.” The redhead made a vague hand gesture. “If you need me or anything.” Nico lived with Nozomi, but the fortune teller was out of the city at the time, leaving Nico alone in their apartment.

 

“Geez, Maki-chan. It was just a tooth.” Ruby eyes shone with amusement at using the same line Maki had used on her before. The 22 year old blushed and was about to open her mouth to retort when a quick peck on her lips from the shorter girl shut her up.

 

“Thank you, though.” And there it was again, that smile that somehow, after all these years, still managed to leave Maki dumbfounded.

 

“I-It’s no big deal.” Said the redhead after a few seconds, coming back to reality. “When’s your next appointment?”

 

“Next week, same time. Will you go with me again?” She asked with the best puppy eyes she could manage.

 

Maki sighed. “There’s no helping it. Just try to be less of a crybaby, please.”

 

“Hey! Stop with that already!” The black-haired pouted and crossed her arms. “Tsk. Can’t wait to see you in my place.  _ Then _ we’ll see who’s a real crybaby.”

 

“... So, are you implying you'll go with me?” The question was filled with a sudden shyness as Maki started to play with a strand of her hair, looking away. Old habits die hard.

 

Nico smiled at the sight.

 

“Of course, you dummy.”


End file.
